1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of ice dancing. Prior to this invention, skaters, during practice, would frequently carry in their hands visual aids which help them learn their routines. The visual aids were usually comprised of diagrams and instructions which had been extracted from books.
2. List of Related Art cited
______________________________________ 1,407,239 2/1922 Weiss 224/219 5,810,220 9/1998 Peterson 224/222 2,099,295 11/1937 Canfield 224/255 3,550.824 12/1970 Bohanski 224/219 5,386,933 2/1995 Greene et al. 224/219 5,531,481 7/1996 Wiltshire 224/219 5,810,220 9/1998 Peterson 224/222 4,903,932 2/1990 Stewart, Jr. 224/267 ______________________________________